


Hold Me Down

by orphan_account



Series: the surreal and intimate becoming of alexander lightwood and magnus bane [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Fluff, Frottage, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Overuse of italics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02, Praise Kink, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As long as Magnus is pressing him into the mattress, he doesn’t have to worry or overthink. He knows Magnus will take care of it; will take care of him. He knows Magnus wants him.





	1. Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no excuse. Hope you enjoy!

They’re only kissing, Alec has to remind himself. They’re only kissing, and it may well not go any further than that. Which would be fine. They haven’t had sex since their… since their fights, as they’ve been more focused on talking to one another and rebuilding some much-needed trust, so they’d sat down a while back and agreed to just let things go the way they were meant to go, without trying to force anything to happen that they weren’t ready for. Now, though, things seem to be headed in a very _specific_ direction. Alec can already feel himself begin to harden against Magnus’ thigh.

 

If the way Magnus moans and grinds against him is any indication, though, his boyfriend doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Suddenly, Magnus flips them, so that he’s on top of Alec, straddling his waist, and— _oh._ It feels so good to have him there, again. Before, when they’d been lying facing each other, making out so slow and soft and easy, it had been so, so good, but now…

 

Now it’s _incredible._ Alec just loves the feeling of knowing Magnus is _there_ ; above him, around him, surrounding him, everywhere. Then, casually, as though he’s not shattering Alec’s entire world in the best way possible, Magnus wraps his hands around Alec’s wrists and presses them into the currently blue, silk sheets below.

 

“Fuck,” Alec groans out. The weight all over him, but especially pushing against his wrists, is _very_ nice. He feels utterly, amazingly _owned._ As long as Magnus is pressing him into the mattress, he doesn’t have to worry or overthink. He knows Magnus will take care of it; will take care of _him._ He knows Magnus wants him.

 

Seeming to remember himself, Magnus lets go of Alec’s wrists, and Alec whines at the loss. Magnus’ eyes widen at that, a little concerned and a little amused, all at once. “What’s wrong?” he asks. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Alec shakes his head and feels a flush begin to crawl up his neck and toward his face. “Could, could you—?” he tries, but finds himself lost for words. He’s suddenly embarrassed at his enthusiasm for it.

 

“Could I what, darling?” Magnus asks, but he doesn’t sound at all annoyed or like he’s trying to pressure Alec into speaking. His thumb glides over Alec’s hairline, gentle. He’s always so patient, and Alec couldn’t be more grateful if he tried.

 

“Hold me down,” he chokes out then, almost desperately. Magnus’ expression of confusion turns to one of utter glee, for a moment, before fading into a loving smirk.

 

Unconsciously, his grip on Alec’s hair turns just a little harder and Alec hisses, but it’s a good sort of pain. Magnus grabs him by the wrists again, solid and firm as he presses them down into the bed below.

 

“That what you want, angel?” Magnus asks, rocking their hips together. Alec _keens_ and screws his eyes shut. He’s so _close_ , already, even though he’s biting his inner lip to keep from getting off too soon, the metallic taste keeping him grounded.

 

“Yeah, yes, so good, Magnus,” he mutters, delirious with want. Magnus’ grip slips a little and he re-applies his weight to Alec’s body. He’s right there, and he’s not going anywhere, Alec knows, he’s not going anywhere and he wants Alec and everything is so _perfect_ right now he wishes things could stay like this forever—

 

“Such a good boy, Alexander, you’re being so good. I swear one day I’ll— _fuck_ —one day I’ll, I’ll hold you still with my magic and I’ll fuck you just like that, yeah. I’ll worship you properly, like you deserve, and I’ll fuck into you so good, you have no idea. Can’t wait, can’t wait to show you how good you are, how much you’re _made_ for me…”

 

And Alec can’t hold back any longer, at that. He’s not sure how long he comes for but when he finally catches his breath, Magnus’ palms are still on his wrists but his grip is getting looser.

 

“Yeah, Magnus, come on, wanna feel it,” Alec says as Magnus groans his release and Alec can still _feel_ him, feel the warmth through his jeans, and it’s so _good._ Eventually, he lets go completely, and falls to Alec’s side, snapping his fingers to clean them both up as he does.

 

They lie there for several moments, Magnus still catching his breath and running soothing circles with his thumb against Alec’s arm. Alec rests his head against Magnus’ thigh.

 

“So,” Magnus starts. “Bondage?”

 

Alec can’t help but laugh. He hadn’t even thought of it like that. “I don’t know. I guess. I’m not sure if it’s about that, or if it’s just… you know, you, knowing you’re there.”

 

“Always, Alexander. I’ll always be here.” Alec smiles a little sadly at that. He hopes Magnus won’t notice, but has no such luck. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“I just… I guess I like knowing that you want me. That I’m not… holding you back. Holding you down,” he adds, averting his eyes so that he doesn’t have to see the look of realization on Magnus’ face.

 

_The only thing holding me back from doing that…is you._

 

The words still ring so clear in Alec’s ears, he still remembers the feeling of hearing them like it was just yesterday that it was said. It’s been weeks, but he still remembers.

 

“Oh, Alexander. You don’t hold me down, you could never—when I said what I said, I was worried. I was scared and frustrated and hurt. But now I know, more than ever, that we lift each other up. I love you,” he adds, and Alec believes him. Even when things were bad, Alec’s never not believed those words coming from Magnus’ mouth, and he can’t imagine that changing any time soon.

 

“I love you too,” he replies, and it’s easy, it’s so easy. He lifts Magnus’ wrist to his lips and presses a kiss to the soft skin there, before adding: “So...you could hold me down with your magic?”

 

Magnus laughs. “Oh, there’s many things we could do, sweetheart. A whole world of possibilities.”

 

Alec smiles. “I can’t wait.”

 


	2. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I hope you enjoy. <3

Alec can’t move.

 

His legs are spread out (and god, he feels like such a _slut,_ and it’s a good feeling, not that he would _ever_ tell Magnus that), and his hands are tied with some invisible force over his head and against the headboard. It’s perfect.

 

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus says from where he’s kneeling next to the bed, stroking Alec’s side. “You look positively sinful like this. So perfect,” he adds, pressing a simple kiss to Alec’s chest in afterthought. Alec feels his cock leak. Magnus laughs, and pinches one of his nipples before twisting it around a little. “I promised to worship you, my love, and I’m going to do just that. But I’m going to take my time. Okay?”

 

“O-Okay,” Alec breathes out in agreement. Magnus laughs again, the sound almost melodic, before climbing onto the bed and straddling Alec’s waist. He starts a trail of kisses that begins at Alec’s deflect rune, and Alec cries out at the sheer sensation of it.

 

“Oh, god, Magnus,” Alec moans.

 

“Sh, my love, I have you,” Magnus promises, flicking his nipple again as he goes. The center of Alec’s deflect rune is _particularly_ sensitive and Magnus, the bastard that he is, knows this and is using it to his _full_ advantage.

 

Alec feels wrecked, and they’ve barely done anything yet.

 

“Are you gonna be able to last, sweetheart?” Magnus asks, amused, but with an undercurrent of concern. Alec loves how well Magnus cares for him, loves that Magnus is so sure to be careful with him, even when they’re like this.

 

Especially when they’re like this.

 

“Yeah, I can,” he swears. “I’ll be good.”

 

Magnus looks _delighted_ at that. “Oh, I’ve no doubt about that, Alexander, You’re always such a good boy for me,” Magnus adds, and Alec shivers, the praise doing nothing to stop his cock from straining against his jeans. Magnus searches his face for any sign of discomfort and _god,_ Alec doesn’t think he could love his boyfriend more if he tried. Then, Magnus’ eyes slowly trail down Alec’s still form and smirks when he gets to Alec’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze through the fabric as he does.

 

“Oh, _fuck,_ Magnus, don’t tease,” Alec gasps out.

 

“But teasing’s half the fun, darling.”

 

Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec finds himself without any clothes. It’s a jarring contrast from before, the cool air startling him and exciting him at once.

 

Alec feels like crying, and it’s the best he’s felt in ages. He doesn’t see it happen, but Magnus must summon a bottle of lube because one minute he’s lying there, just sort of living his life, and the next he’s being worked open with Magnus’ fingers.

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god,” Alec babbles as Magnus fucks him with his fingers, trying to thrust up toward them but barely managing to lift his hips due to the magical restraints. Magnus takes his damn time, too, and part of Alec knows and appreciates that it’s so things will be as comfortable as possible… but a much bigger part of himself has been ready for such a long time, ever since he cleaned himself, back there, really, in preparation for this.

 

“I need you, Magnus, please, please, fuck me,” Alec begs, panting.

 

“I like when you beg,” Magnus says with a feral grin. Alec nearly _sobs_ and the hand that isn’t buried deep in Alec’s ass, but rather settled on his hip, runs soothingly over the hipbone there. “It’s okay, darling. I’m going to give you what you need now. Promise,” he adds, leaning down for a kiss. Alec obliges happily, even as he smothers a filthy moan against Magnus’ mouth when his boyfriend’s talented fingers strike at a very _particular,_ very _good_ angle.

 

Magnus removes his fingers and Alec wants to protest the loss but he doesn’t because finally, finally, Magnus’ cock is right where Alec wants it, slicked up with lube and covered by a condom and pushing into his hole.

 

“Breathe for me, Alexander,” Magnus says and Alec complies easily. Having Magnus like this just feels so _right,_ he’s so close to his boyfriend and everything is so warm and so good.

 

They start a slow rhythm, at first, but eventually it’s not enough. Alec needs more; he needs to feel it for days afterward.

 

“Come on, Magnus, fuck me, please, come on— _ah,_ shit, _yes,_ so good, right there,” Alec adds when Magnus finds that spot, and Magnus makes a sound that’s almost a growl.

 

“You’re mine, Alexander. Feels like you were made, fuck, made just for me. Wanna keep you like this, I swear, you’re so beautiful, I love you so much.”

 

Alec feels tears streaming down his face but he’s not sad, not sad at all. Everything is perfect and he never thought he’d have this but he _does,_ he has Magnus, Magnus who’s right there, who can be touched and felt, and who isn’t going anywhere. Magnus who _loves_ Alec. _Loves_ him.

 

“Love you too,” Alec gasps out. “Magnus, I’m gonna, can I, I want to, gonna come, please.”

 

“Yeah, yes, Alec, angel, darling, let go,” Magnus says, reaching to stroke Alec and help along with the process. Alec _hisses_ and suddenly he’s coming for _so_ long. Magnus pulls out and Alec whines, but then he has an idea. A wicked, wonderful idea.

 

Alec can feel the moment the spell breaks and he sits up. Magnus is losing control, he's close, Alec can tell. He moves so that his nose is level with Magnus’ cock. Magnus is stroking himself and, by the angel, Alec _wants_ it.

 

“Come on my face, Magnus, come on, yeah. Mark me up, show everyone I’m yours,” Alec pleads, and Magnus groans as his release spills out of him and splotches Alec’s face.

 

It’s filthy, and wet, and Alec loves it. Every bit of it. He licks his lips and they settle down together on the bed, Magnus’ snapping his fingers to clean them up as his head touches the pillow.

 

He turns to face Alec and Alec smiles, ducking his head. He should maybe feel embarrassed, but he doesn’t. He’s getting less and less embarrassed when it comes to Magnus and how much he loves everything about him. How much he wants to be touching him or touched by him all the time.

 

“Hi,” Alec whispers.

 

“Hello,” Magnus smiles, and it’s beautiful. “Need anything?”

 

“Hold me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They must lie like that for an hour, facing each other and arms wrapped around one another’s bare bodies. Alec knows, as his eyes flutter closed, that it doesn’t matter whether they’re having sex or just cuddling like this. He’s always going to love knowing Magnus is right there.

 

And in this moment, he fully believes that Magnus will never leave again. He believes that they can make it. He knows it, because they both worship the ground the other walks on, and that's not going to change. Not on Alec's part, at any rate. Not ever.

 

“We should shower,” Magnus mutters. “Use the bathroom. That sort of thing.”

 

“In a minute,” Alec says, eyes still shut tight. The moment is peaceful; serene. He never wants this to end. “In a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come shout at me @smilingalec on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Catch me @smilingalec on tumblr.


End file.
